


Netflix and Castiel

by mishackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04 Coda, Coda, Fluff, M/M, destiel and x-files what else could you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas watch Netflix and Dean contemplates what Sam said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Castiel

11.04 coda

Dean is going to kill Sam. He is going to murder him and hide the body somewhere it will never be found. That’s what he deserves for introducing Cas to Netflix. Sure, it’d been funny enough at first, watching an Angel of the Lord so engrossed in television, but now it was just getting down right excessive. Dean has, on multiple occasions, had to break it to Castiel that, “Cas, man, having ‘a really funny story’ and recounting an episode of the office are not the same thing!”

It’s not that Dean hasn’t enjoyed watching Netflix with Cas. Hell, its probably become his favorite part of the day. When he can just sit back, fall into someone else’s world, and forget everything that’s wrong with this one for a while. But right now, at three o’clock in the morning when Dean can hear the unmistakable sound of the X-files theme song from his room, he’s a tad annoyed to say the least. Just because some of us don’t need sleep doesn’t mean we can stay up to all hours of the night watching sci-fi. 

Dean groans and rolls out of bed, fully intending to storm down the hall and tell Castiel that enough is enough. But when he turns the corner into the TV room he pauses. Cas is curled up at one end of the couch wrapped in the same blanket Dean gave him when he was under the attack-dog spell. He looks far more relaxed then Dean is used to seeing him. Coat and tie discarded, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and socked-feet tucked next to him. Dean smiles, his annoyance seeping away at the sight. Its nice seeing Cas so relaxed. He looks like he belongs here. He looks at home. 

Having Cas around has been amazing if Dean’s being honest with himself. The weight of worrying about his friend every time left on his holy mission has lifted from his chest. Cas is safe. He’s okay. 

Cas notices Dean doorway and smiles. “Hello Dean. I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“Nah, I was up.” Dean lies. He walks over and swats a Cas’s feet, silently telling him to sit up so Dean can sit next to him (never mind that rest of the couch was completely available.) “Really Cas?” Dean ask settling into the couch and turning to the screen, “X files?”

“I find the story compelling and the characters engaging,” Cas says simply. “Its entertaining.” He pauses for a moment and then huffs a half-laugh, “It actually reminds me of you and Sam’s life actually. Except their badges are real.” He nudges Dean with his elbow and grins at him. 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah and aliens actually aren’t real,” and he immediately regrets it. Cas’s eyes narrow and he shifts towards Dean squaring up. 

“Humans,” he starts, “are so arrogant. You really think you have a monopoly on life in this infinite universe? That in all the cosmos that Earth is the only home of advance civilization?”

“Alright Mulder, calm down you made your point,” Dean says. Cas rolls his eyes. “All I’m saying is that we don’t really live in a world where we’re gonna have to deal with it is all.”

“One could argue that I am an extraterrestrial” Cas says plainly, raising his eyebrows at Dean. “I’m not from this earth and have celestial origins. You’ve certainly had to deal with me.”

Dean can’t help smile, “Yeah whatever alien boy. Watch your show.” And they sit there and watch a few episodes. At one-point Dean drapes his arm across the back of the couch behind Cas. Which turns into Dean dropping his arm to Cas’s arm and Cas leaning into his side. And Dean can’t get over how good this feels, how the tightness in his chest begins to unwind. 

“When are you leaving for your next case?” Cas ask him. 

“Sam thinks he found something in Massachusetts. We’ll probably head out tomorrow.” 

“Ok,” Cas says, pressing closer into Dean’s side. “Call if you need anything.”

Sam’s words from a few days ago play in Dean’s head, _“Not marriage, or whatever, but something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?”_ Cas is here. Cas understands. Dean’s not sure what this thing between him and Cas is. It’s not conventional or what anyone would call a “normal life.” But it sure is something.


End file.
